


love among us

by belatedwannable



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: A heated debate on killing Shinwon in a video game turns heated in other ways.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	love among us

They tumble into bed, flushed from the adrenaline of the game. The running, the chasing, the strategy, and the accusations all blend together into an hours-long blur of pleasant haze. If they’re being honest, they could have gone for another round...or ten, but they’re not as young as they used to be and sleep is more enticing than tasks on a spaceship.

But they’re not quite out of words yet. Hongseok scoots close to Shinwon, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist in a position they know quite well. Though Shinwon is taller, Hongseok loves being his big spoon. It satisfies his possessive, protective side and it’s cozy too. Shinwon loves it because it means that he can feel his boyfriend's muscles all night long with minimal effort, just the way he likes it.

"I thought about killing you in one of the rounds. I had so many opportunities,” Hongseok muses, pressing a kiss to the base of Shinwon’s neck. While this might not be the most romantic thing to say to one's partner in bed, it made sense in the scheme of the game. Murder was an assigned task within a particular role, one that Hongseok was generally decent at, though Shinwon was undoubtedly better at escaping the suspicion of their fellow players.

"If it helps, I thought about killing you too. Even walked into the room with you a couple times, only to walk back out again." Shinwon's admission leaves Hongseok feeling slightly better about his urges. "I thought you were going to kill me in that one round where I kept casting suspicion on you."

"Or as the kids would say, you were calling me ‘sus’.” There are many times when Shinwon thinks his boyfriend is adorable, but none moreso than when he attempts to use slang. 

"Yeah, that. Well done for trying the new vocab. You'll be speaking like the kids in no time. Meanwhile, there's nobody else I know who would say 'drat' during a game. Who even says that anymore? Not gonna lie, you're mildly embarrassing sometimes, but I love you anyways."

Hongseok swats his shoulder. "You say that as if you're not loudly embarrassing at all times."

"But...?" Shinwon prompts, knowing that Hongseok won't be able to resist finishing the sentence.

"But I love you too." Hongseok snuggles back into Shinwon. "For real though, do you want me to take off the nice gloves in future games? Or would you prefer to witness how smitten I am for you until you finally murder me and then it's game on?"

"You mean, witness how  _ whipped _ you are for me."

"I prefer smitten."

"Well, I prefer whipped. And I'm good with whatever. I'll just keep saying you're sus." Shinwon can be incredibly affectionate, but he can also be an infuriating little shit when he so desires.

There's a pause as Hongseok considers his next move. "Are you trying to goad me into killing you first?"

"...maybe." The blend of smirk and smile is evident in Shinwon's voice and something in Hongseok flares up, simultaneously wanting to adore it and crush it.

"Hmm, nice try, but I don't kill without consent. You'll have to ask nicely."

It is then that Shinwon utters the two magic words that will determine how they spend the rest of the night. "Make me."

Hongseok's mouth falls slightly open at the request in the shape of a command. It stirs something deep inside him when Shinwon decides to lean fully into his brat persona, spurring him into action as he flips Shinwon onto his back, straddling him easily, and taking both his hands in his. 

He leans down, almost pressing his lips to Shinwon's, just so he can feel the heat of Hongseok's breath, smelling minty-fresh from their toothpaste. "You can have me, sweetheart, ruthless, untethered by romantic attachments as I pursue you around the spaceship. You can watch me at my most powerful. You can have the pleasure of haunting me vengefully after I catch you alone in some dark room. You can have it all, but you have to ask nicely."

A shiver runs through Shinwon, a shiver that Hongseok can feel beneath him and he has the satisfaction of knowing that he delivered exactly what his lover desired. He presses a bit further, moving to nibble on Shinwon's ear this time. "Well, what's it going to be? You can just say it, you know. Just say the words and you can watch me hunt you through tight corridors and out-of-the-way corners. I can make all your fantasies come true with a simple sentence from you."

Shinwon thinks for a moment, licking his lips in a slow, seductive way that will make Hongseok come apart if he keeps it up long enough, before breaking out into a big grin. "But what if I want to just stay alive in Among Us?"

Hongseok pouts. "Then just tell me that so I don't have to go to all this effort trying to seduce you."

Shinwon presses his hips up to Hongseok's ass, letting him feel Shinwon’s arousal. "Oh, your effort is definitely working for me. It's cool to see you all commanding and sexy. It's been awhile since I've seen this side of you."

Hongseok rolls his eyes. "You always get what you want, you spoiled brat."

"Yeah, but I'm your spoiled brat and that makes all the difference."

"Does it? I hadn't noticed." Playing innocent is a game both of them can play.

"Come here and ravish me, you bloodthirsty brute."

"Now who's the one with the big vocabulary?" Hongseok quips as he begins biting his way down Shinwon's neck.

"Mmm, that's me. Your brat."

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This fic was inspired by a conversation with my wonderful girlfriend after an Among Us night with friends. The precise moment was this:
> 
> Me: are you trying to goad me into killing you, my brat?  
> Her: maybe :P  
> Me: i don’t kill without consent, sweetheart. Ask nicely  
> Her: make me
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable). I welcome comments and conversations!


End file.
